SAVING SUPERGIRL
by SebastianGarrido2
Summary: This is a story where Supergirl gets kidnapped by a Gang of 6 men in suit and tie and thrown in the trunk of a 1990 Cadillac and taken to be Tortured at Vampirella's house snd getting saved by the help of Vice city police


Supergirl was sitting a bench in a park

Watching nature setting there being beautiful when suddenly a group of men in suit and tie and dark glasses showed up and told her "hey you are you Supergirl?" And she says "Yes i am" they reply "come with us" she says

"Why?" And they all 10 take her and throw her in the trunk of a 1990 Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham d'elegeance

And taken away to a place who knows where.

So I was doing my homework till i got

A call saying Supergirl was kidnapped

And that if I'm her BF do i have the balls to save her myself and i got ruthless and decided to have the balls to do so

So i said yes getting my Uzi submachine gun and M16 rifle

And i asked who the fuck kidnapped my girlfriend? They said it was 10 men who put her in the trunk of a black 1990 Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham d'elegeance and 6 of them drove away in it while the other 4 stayed there

Calling someone who knows who the hell they were calling who ever it was it must have been Vampirella their talking to if you don't know who Vampirella is here's what she looks like

She's a Evil woman like classic hit song from Electric Light Orchestra- Evil woman says that song describes Vampirella she may be hot and sexy ad heck with an awesome body but man

Can she be evil sometimes like wanting to exterminate Supergirl who's cute and pretty and hot and sexy and good and has never done anything atleast to Vampirella not but why the fuck does she want to destroy her? for what?

To get what from it? 100 in prison

AKA life? No let's teach Vampirella thats not right she can use her vampire powers in a good way to bite villains instead suck their blood she can be a superhero same way she could be a supervillain and we wanna show her being a supervillain isn't the best choice in life supervillains can die and go to hell for crying out loud stupid Dumbafts aftheads Dawarfts

Vampirella doesn't have to be in that category so step 1 is to first go armed as much armed as possible to go save Supergirl from these c*s and relieve her for once and for all and send Vampirella to da prison so i grabbed my weapons i put them in the trunk of my 1994 Mercury Grand Marquis

I went to da area area where they told me she wad kidnapped it was in a park

Called mullins park near where my private school used to be at before they moved it so i got there and there was some guy standing there so i parked my Grand Marquis and walked to the guy and asked him had he seen a group of 10 guys 6 of them driving away in a black 1990 Cadillac and he said

He was the witness and that he was the one to call his name was Papiolevy i knew i recognized the man the told me they went that day pointing with his pinger so i got on my Grand Marquis and drove that way "I thought you said to drive dat way!!!!" But they went that way but what way after that i needed to get Vampirella's phone number to call her and curse out that b* and tell her to release my girlfriend or else.

So i know if i wanna save my girlfriend Supergirl i have to find out where the he'll Vampirella lives or where she is

And if she had my girlfriend Supergirl hostage so i asked other people if they'd seen a black boxy looking Cadillac car

One man said yes he did see and observed the classic car so since he had observed it cause it was a cool classic looking car i asked um did you see what the tag plate said on it and he said yes it said something like (HORRIBLE)

9 0 0 0 so drove to the Coral Springs Police Department not far from Mullin's park to report about a Black 1990 Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham D-elegeance in which 6 men in suit and tie stuffed my girlfriend in the trunk of

It and took her away so they looked for information about a tag of a car that says 90 00 so they said it belongs to a Lady who lives in the Miami

They sent so to follow a Police officer

Driving there me in my car and him in his he has a black 2001 Ford Crown Victoria unmarked police interceptor

Obviously the resembling Cousin car of my Grand Marquis so we drove we took I-95 south to Vice City and i followed him to the supposed area where Vampirella lived when we hot to the place after a long drive a little to much for both of our big gasoline using cars to get to that house so we there. The looked terrible. It looked like a haunted house and in my opinion it probably was since it was home to Vampirella 

The b* who want vengeance on my girlfriend Supergirl who knows why

Probably a fight long ago where Supergirl won and Vampirella feeling like a whimp who knows. So he calls in a SWAT team thrue his radio he actually had to contact the Miami Police department to tell them about the house and area and adress so he actually had to ask the person in the house what was the name of the adress of the place so the guy gave him it with obviously saying the number of Vampirella's house it said 1278 so

A SWAT team was called to the scene

Moments Later Miami police vehicles show up soon showed up a police car it was a white Ford Crown Victoria yea too many Crown Victoria's in this story

Sorry it's one of my favorite cars

Whatever so showed up a White Ford Crown Victoria vice city police car

Stepped out an Officer the officer was a Fat old looking man with a mustach 

Probably just came from eating at dunkin donuts to this mission and went to the trunk if his police cruiser and took out an M4 Carbine Rifle

And held it there a while SWAT team are on the way soon shows up a SWAT truck with lights on 

And other police cars and they all sorounded the house like an army of 300 spartans and said "VICE CITY POLICE OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!"

And they said it atleast 3 times befire busting in and raiding the whole place

(Fyi I'm calling it Vice City cause i feel more comfortable i feel if i call it Miami

I might get swatted in real life for this story i don't know why i think that but

Just letting you know) anyway they busted in Vampirella's house and took out 6 Atleast 6 men dressed in suit and tie and then they brought out a lady in bikini it was Vampirella they had her arrested that stupid B* thinks she's tough well she ain't tough anymore

Now she's got an army of police arresting her and they brought out Supergirl she was so happy to see me

She had been tied to a wall tortured

Not good it made me wanna cry like a 6yr old who didn't get the toy he wanted for Christmas so she got in the Car with me they let us Leave and i took her home to let her sleep in my couch and relax and watch somon Netflix and those while 6 mean who kidnapped her can go to fucking hell Dumbafts and Supergirl and i lived happily ever after and Vampirella after a Prison sentence changed ans became nice.

Thanx for reading this was

SebastianGarrido2 until next time.


End file.
